Y lo Siento
by GabrielaTaisho
Summary: Lo obligaron a cometer un error, y ahora buscan traerlo de regreso a casa. Pero él ya no es el mismo. Thor x Loki


**Y lo Siento.**

**Resumen**

Basado en la canción "Plush" de Stone Temple Pilots.

Loki cometió una gran falla ante su padre, quedar preñado. Este lo bota de su casa, eliminando toda conexión con él y obligando a Thor, su hijo mayor, a entender una dolorosa verdad: su hermano no comparte la misma sangre.

Aun así, él lo busca desesperado tras la muerte de su padre, pero el nuevo Loki no es igual. Lo siente ahí, pero diferente.

Thor x Loki

Y lo Siento

"**¿A dónde irás con esa máscara?"**

"_Y siento que ese fue un desperdicio de tiempo, _

_¿Así que donde vas a ir mañana? _

_Y veo venir estas mentiras, _

_¿Te importaría? _

_Y yo lo siento, _

_Y yo lo siento,_

_¿A dónde vas a ir mañana? _

_¿A dónde vas a ir con la máscara que encontré?"_

La noche previa a sus quince años fue la más triste de toda su vida. Los gritos fueron los causantes de que despertara de su siesta vespertina, una pequeña costumbre que tenía cada día luego de llegar de la escuela. Nunca vio a su padre tan furioso como en esos momentos, y tiempo después entendería lo injusto que fue.

Loki era su hermano menor por dos años, siempre educado, haciendo de todo para complacer a su progenitor, amable y cariñoso. Sin duda, mucho más responsable que él mismo. Por esas razones no comprendió el cuadro que se topó en la sala. Aquel horrible golpe en el rostro del chico fue lo primero que saltó a sus ojos azules, cosa que le orilló a preguntarse sobre qué cosa tan mala hizo como para recibir semejante castigo. Loki poseía cierto amor por las travesuras pero ninguna había sido tan fuerte, y verlo llorar desconsolado en los brazos de una angustiada Frigga, su madre, le partió el corazón. Ella le reclamó la forma en que estaba tratando al niño, pero el hombre se excusó en la grave falta que este, sin quererlo siquiera, había cometido. Thor tardó poco en conocer el significado de las palabras con las que su padre atacó a su hermanito; aunque la adolescencia se mantuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, el hijo mayor era bien conocido por ser alguien muy inocente.

Odín, su progenitor, explotó de una manera impensable. El hombre no se contentó con tratar a su hijo de una forma cruel e insana, sino que se dedicó a repetirle lo sucio que estaba, a pesar de que Loki tampoco lo entendiera bien. Para él, la culpa era del niño, asique jaló de su pequeño brazo, apartándolo bruscamente de su madre, y lo sacó de la casa sin ningún reparo. Thor intentó ir por él, pero la reacción de su padre fue tan extraña que lo desconcertó. Añadido a ese momento, las palabras del hombre quedaron grabadas en su joven alma, atormentando su mente por el resto de sus días:

"_**Él no es tu hermano, nunca lo fue".**_

Frigga lloró, se apartó de su esposo con furia, pero a ella también le negó la salida, amenazándola con quitarle a su pequeño Thor si se alejaba de su lado. Ella no tuvo más remedio que callar, obedecer, y mantenerse cerca de su primogénito con tristeza. Más tarde, su hijo entendería los grandes esfuerzos que ella hizo para tratar de encontrar a su hermano, sin ningún éxito.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

La realidad había golpeado a su puerta con firmeza, y Thor la esperaba ansioso. Quince años de agonizante espera para obtener siquiera una ligera pista, y ahora le llevaban una carpeta entera. El hombre al que contrató se llamaba Clint Barton, investigador privado, un tipo confiable pero sobretodo, un gran amigo suyo. Cuando le encargó este asunto, sabía que tendría resultados prometedores. No se equivocó. Tras una larga charla con él, Thor hizo lo más correcto que podía antes de embarcarse en ese viaje de dos horas hacia su destino, llamar a su madre. Después de hacerlo suspiró, retirando de su rostro sus largos y naturales cabellos rubios para intentar relajarse unos momentos.

Recordó esa noche, los gritos, el escándalo completo, la reacción mal hecha de su padre a un evento que debió hacerle pensar con más calma para apoyar a su hijo.

Loki, su hermanito, había llegado tarde a casa, sus ropas lucían sucias y llenas de sangre por una sencilla razón. Frigga se lo comunicó al día siguiente, llorando con el pecho en llamas por la ira y la impotencia pues la noticia que el chico dio fue directa, algo sorprendente para alguien de trece años, pero obvio si venía de él. Estaba preñado, lo había confirmado esa misma tarde, pero lo desconcertante no era eso. Al contrario, y esto fue la principal razón por la que Thor odió a su padre con todo su ser. Loki había sido violado por uno de sus maestros, el cual mantenía una larga amistad con su padre, un sinvergüenza que no tuvo reparo en lastimar a su hermano por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y Odín, ciego como nunca antes, ignoró las palabras de su hijo y lo sacó de su casa como si él fuera el culpable de todo.

Thor repasó en su cabeza lo sucedido, encontrándose en el mismo callejón sin salida al que llegó cuando lo meditó por primera vez, ¿en qué demonios pensaba su padre en esos instantes? ¿Qué lo llevó a no creerle a su hermanito cuando él se acercó por ayuda? ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? Ahora era un completo misterio pues el hombre murió cinco años atrás, y con su cuerpo enterrado a varios metros de profundidad, Thor pudo iniciar la búsqueda de su familiar con la herencia que le había dejado, aunque no compartieran la misma sangre.

En esos momentos, los golpes suaves en la puerta de su elegante oficina llamaron su atención. Se levantó a ver quién era y se encontró con su madre. La saludó, la abrazó con delicadeza para no afectar su deteriorada salud, y le ayudó a sentarse. Ella lo miró expectante pues él no le dio muchos detalles del por qué quería verla ahí, aunque muy dentro de sí sabía que aquello era importante. Thor la miró seriamente, y dijo las cosas como eran:

**-Encontré a Loki-**el rostro de Frigga se iluminó por completo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La puerta era bonita, y parecía bastante decente, cosa que no le impresionó luego de leer cuidadosamente aquella información que su buen amigo le dio. A pesar del lugar tranquilo, de las condiciones buenas en las que el edificio entero se mantenía, Thor no podía armarse de valor para golpear la madera. Estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar correcto, ahí vivía la persona a quien más deseo ver por quince años: su hermano, su amigo, su familia, esa a quien no pudo defender por miedo a su padre.

Finalmente, luego de media hora parado sin mover ni un solo músculo, tomó las agallas que reunió durante todo ese tiempo y dio suaves golpes a la puerta. Escuchó un par de voces del otro lado, y se extrañó muchísimo, pero la sensación no duro tanto al recordar lo que estaba escrito en esos papeles de nuevo. Trató de calmar sus nervios ante el ruido que provenía de unas posibles cerraduras, y respiró profundo para intentar organizar lo que diría al verlo.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, y él se quedó sin habla al igual que la persona con al que se había topado. Era justo como lo recordaba: piel blanca, de altura menor a la suya, cabello tan oscuro como la noche a pesar de que ahora fuera más largo, y esos ojos verdes que expresaban y ocultaban sentimientos. Por su parte, el hombre lo observó con el corazón paralizado, mientras que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada al encontrarse con un pasado que buscó enterrar; pero la presencia de ese sujeto fue como el golpe que aquel malnacido le dio quince años atrás, y quiso reír ante lo cínico que era el destino:

**-Thor…-**murmuró lentamente porque la ira estaba haciendo estragos en su alma otra vez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

El rubio se sentía incómodo, y no era por ese silencio que se formó desde que ambos entraron a la casa. Bueno, en parte sí, pero también era por lo sucedido minutos antes cuando Loki tuvo que despedirse de aquel hombre alto y moreno de ojos profundos. Él intuía los motivos tuviera a ese hombre para estar ahí, conocía los detalles perfectamente, pero su instinto de hermano mayor estaba alterado y quería proteger a su hermano como no lo hizo por ese tiempo. Respiró profundo, debía controlarse o sino el menor podría enojarse por su atrevimiento. Entonces:

**-¿Odín te envió?-**Thor alzó la cabeza, topándose con una mirada dura, cargada de odio y rencor, los ojos verdes brillaban de ira. Él se sintió tan abrumado de aquello que solo atinó a negar lentamente**-Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?-**el rubio escuchó de nuevo esa voz gruesa y fuerte, que carecía de temor o algo similar. Por primera vez en bastante tiempo se sentía intimidado, y jamás creyó que sería por ese niño al que tanto quería:

**-Te he estado buscando, quiero que vengas a casa-**las palabras hicieron eco en la mente perturbada del pelinegro, quien bajó la cabeza solo para tratar de frenar esa carcajada que amenazaba con retumbar por su departamento. Todo parecía tan gracioso:

**-¿Y qué dice el viejo a eso?-**preguntó con la voz temblorosa por las ganas que tenía de soltarse a reír como loco, o tal vez, sería una reacción natural en alguien como él:

**-Padre murió**-soltó el rubio un molesto por la forma en que su hermano se dirigía a su progenitor. Sí, lo entendía pero al menos debía mostrar un poco de respeto, ¿no? La reacción de Loki lo desconcertó aún más:

**-¿Me importa eso?-**fue todo lo que dijo ante esa noticia. Después se acomodó en el sofá apoyando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, y lo miró fijamente**-Thor, no me digas que viniste hasta ahora porque Odín te prohibió hacerlo-**el cuerpo de su antiguo hermano mayor se tensó en el acto, confirmando sus sospechas, y al mismo tiempo, causándole profundas nauseas**-No puedes ser tan cobarde-**fue lo único que dijo ante los hechos. Se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió por completo, indicándole con un gesto que se fuera de una vez. Thor suspiró frustrado, se había imaginado el reencuentro tantas veces en su cerebro y ninguna de esas escenas acababa de esa forma. Intentó pensar en algo que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión hasta que recordó cierto detalle, mostrándose apenado por no haberlo preguntado antes:

**-Loki…-**el pelinegro lo miró con desinterés**-¿Y tu bebé?-**Loki tragó grueso, pero consiguió disimular la acción con indiferencia. Con el correr de los años, había aprendido a manejar muy bien sus sentimientos, sus impulsos, y sus palabras. Por eso no le costó nada de trabajo cuando fijó sus ojos verdes en Thor para hablar clara y directamente:

**-Lo aborté-.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_**Has lo que sea necesario para traerlo de vuelta, por favor",**_ fueron las palabras suplicantes de su madre, y el rubio se regañó a sí mismo por no mencionarla en su visita. A pesar de los resultados, Thor no se había dado por vencido y estaba más que dispuesto a conseguir que Loki lo escuchara otra vez. Ahora se mantenía en su habitación en aquel hotel lujoso, planeando su siguiente movimiento. Si su hermano no quería verlo, entonces lo acosaría para conseguirlo. Justo en esos instantes, el celular vibró con potencia, alterándolo un poco. Se apresuró a cogerlo y lo llevó a su oído, escuchó la voz de su amigo Barton:

**-Tu hermano acaba de entrar a un bar-**

**-¿Tan temprano?-**cuestionó preocupado:

**-Sí-**hubo silencio por unos momentos**-Dijiste que estaba con un hombre moreno y más alto que tú, ¿cierto?-**

**-Sí…-**el suspiro de su amigo fue sólo una mala señal:

**-Esta con él ahora. Al parecer es uno de sus clientes más frecuentes, pero también es un misterio-**Thor se levantó de golpe, tomando su chaqueta para ir a interrumpir la reunión de ser necesario:

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**

**-Bueno, es un hombre decente y trabajador como tú. No parece estar interesado en estas cosas o en drogas, sólo ha estado con tu hermano por dos años. Creo que intenta algo con él, se ve que le gusta mucho-**esas palabras hicieron enfurecer al rubio. ¡Por supuesto que Loki le gustaba! Era joven, inteligente y atractivo. Reconocerlo no era un crimen pero… Al terminar la llamada, agradeció a Clint por el apoyo, y se alistó para salir.

Quizás estaba mal lo que iba a hacer; después de todo, su hermano tenía derecho a permanecer alejado si así lo quería, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a permitir. Él lo necesitaba aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, lo podía leer en sus hermosos ojos, y no porque lo viera con ojos de hermano. Thor había dejado de sentir eso por él desde un tiempo atrás.

Echó un último vistazo a las hojas que el detective le dio, intranquilo, y salió con valor a encontrarse con el pelinegro. La voz de su hermano estaban cargadas de dolor, escondido pero ahí estaba, y al parecer, las experiencias le enseñaron a mantener intacta una máscara impenetrable que le había servido muy bien en su actual labor, y con la cual, sabía desplazarse por la ciudad y cerca de las demás personas. ¿Cuántos días, meses, años de dedicó a eso? ¿Acaso le gustaba? ¿A qué otros lugares iría con el rostro oculto? No lo creía. Loki se metió en eso para sobrevivir, podía asegurarlo. A su hermanito no podía agradarle ser un prostituto de lujo.

Continuará… 


End file.
